there once was a
by Dinky chix
Summary: third part of are you sitting comfortable...   it is 10 years later and the hummel-puckerman family are about to the worst news possible but they come out of it stronger.
1. Chapter 1

Previously on once upon a time...

When we left the Puckerman's, Caleb was graduating, Elizabeth was a bubbly six year old, and Kurt was pregnant with twin little boys. It is now 10 years later.

Caleb is now 28 and married to his childhood sweetheart Mike Chang. They had a little boy named Davey who is 3; they are also having another little boy in 3 months who they are going to name Connor. Caleb is a TV journalist and Mike is a dance teacher.

Elizabeth is 16 and loves fashion just like her mom, however she is very good at science and maths; she is also very popular at school but still friends with everyone.

The twins – Theo and Toby both 10  
>Theo is older of the two, very good at sports and very protective of Toby.<br>Toby is younger and smaller than his brother he is shy and geeky he always seems to have a book in his hand and gets picked on, but his older brother and sister stick up for him.

Laura is 6 and loves her mommy and drawing with him.

Kurt and Noah have been together 19 years and still very much in love, always making sure they have date nights. Kurt is 38 and a stay at home mom. Noah is 44 and still works at the hospital as a nurse, but he is training to be a doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Kurt and Noah put the last of the pink balloons up. Their little girl Laura was 7 and they were having a party with the whole family and her friends.

Cal and his family would be arriving any minute. Kurt and Noah loved their first grandson and to have a second one on the way so soon made them over the moon. Soon Caleb and his family had arrived. Elizabeth, the twins, and the birthday girl were due back from school within the hour.

"Hey Mom and Dad." Cal said entering the house; Mike following behind with their 2 ½ year old in his arms. As soon as Davey was put on the floor he ran towards Kurt. The little boy loved his Nana dearly. They played and baked all the time.

"Nana!" Davey shouted excitedly.

"Davey!" Kurt said, grunting as the little boy hugged his legs. For the past month Kurt had, suffered from bad cold and recently he had noticed that the lightest of touches caused large bruises. He knew that the way Davey had crashed into him would cause them to appear. He hadn't told Noah about the bruises. The older man was already worried about Kurt having a cold for nearly a month.

"Hey, where is my hug?" Noah asked, coming out of the kitchen.

"Sowwy gwandpa." Davey said, running over to Noah to hug him as well. Davey loved his grandpa very much as well; they played cars, built forts, and did boy things.

"Davey, calm down," Caleb said as he took off his coat with the help of Mike. Being 7 months pregnant, he was moving slowly.

"Sowwy Mommy." Davey said as he walked over to Caleb. His daddy took his coat off him and hung it up. His mommy hadn't been able to play with him, but he was excited about being a big brother.

"Hey Davey, why don't you put Laura's presents on the table?" Mike asked the child.

"Ok, Daddy." the little boy said grabbing the gift bag and running in to the living room.

"Hey Mom, can I talk to you for a minute?" Caleb asked, leading Kurt in to the kitchen. He sat down slowly at the table while Kurt got drinks.

"Have you told Dad?" Caleb asked as Kurt sat down. Caleb had seen the bruises on his mother and was worried. He knew that he wasn't clumsy; so the bruises couldn't be explained that way.

"No, and I don't know how." Kurt said quietly. That was the thing that worried him the most; telling Noah that the cold and bruise might mean something else.

"Don't know how to what Princess?" Noah asked his wife as he walked in to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Caleb stood and walked towards his family in the living room, kissing Mike and Davey as he sat next to his husband watching their son; who was lying on the floor playing with the toy car that they had brought with them.

"Princess what's wrong?" Noah asked as he sat next to his wife.

"Noah it's nothing. Cal's just worrying for no reason." Kurt said, hoping that they didn't have to talk about just before their daughter's birthday party.

"Kurt." Noah said. It was rare that the older man called Kurt by his name. It was always Princess or some other pet name.

"Noah…please." Kurt said trying again to move away from the topic.

"Is it because of the bruises and the cold you've had for a month?" Noah asked.

"How did you know about the bruises?" Kurt said as tears filled his eyes.

"Princess, we have shared the same bed for 19 years. I know your body by my lips alone." Noah said causing Kurt to blush. Even after 19 years, Noah could still cause Kurt to blush.

"Noah…" Kurt whispered as he let the tears fall.

"Princess…are you ok?" Noah asked holding Kurt to his chest. He hated hiding that he knew about the bruises.

"Noah I'm sure I'm fine but I have an appointment on Monday." Kurt said kissing Noah, hoping that Noah would take the day off so he could go with him. Truth be told he was petrified of what they might find.

"I'll get the day off." Noah said with such conviction Kurt knew not to argue, not that he wanted to.

Soon the door opened with four loud children coming into the house. They all ran into the living room only to be stopped by Mike who held a sleeping Davey in his arms.

"Shhh! Davey is asleep." Caleb whispered to his brothers and sisters.

"Sorry Cal." they all said quietly. Each of them kissed their parents on the cheeks before going upstairs to change out of their uniforms. Soon the house was full of screaming children playing games and eating cake.

On the Saturday following the party, Kurt was exhausted. So, when Noah took everyone to the mall for the kid's day with their friends so he and Kurt could spend the day together, he stayed home.

As Kurt walked down stairs with the laundry he felt light headed. Before he could grab the banister he found himself tumbling down the stairs. He hit his head harshly on the banister on the way down, causing him to lie at the bottom of the stairs with blood pooling around him as he lay helpless and unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Kurt lay on the floor at the bottom of the stairs bleeding, until he faintly heard keys in the lock, he groaned hoping whoever was coming in heard him.

Noah had been worried about Kurt so after dropping the kids off at the mall he went home to spend the day with Kurt when he opened the door the first thing he saw was Kurt lying on the floor with blood around him. Noah's heart stopped at the sight of Kurt bleeding at the bottom of the stairs.

"Princess" Noah said rushing towards Kurt dropping to his knees getting his phone out ringing for an ambulance and then Caleb.

When they got to the hospital Kurt had yet to wake up, he knew that Caleb and Mike would look after the kids so he didn't have to worry about them as much. After an hour Kurt groaned as he came around.

"Princess" Noah said as he stood up from the chair he was sat on taking Kurt's hand.

"Noah" Kurt said as he gripped Noah's hand

"What happened" he whispered he was scared and his head hurt

"I came home to find you on the floor bleeding, what do you remember" Noah said sitting on the bed still holding Kurt's hand.

"I was getting the laundry then I was dizzy then I woke up here" Kurt said as the doctor came in before they could say anything else

"Hello Mrs. Puckerman" the Dr said

"Dr why did he pass out" Noah asked while Kurt was out he had told the Dr about the month long cold and the bruises

"I'm afraid we need to do some more tests, we are worried about the amount of blood you lost from the small cut we discovered from your fall" the Dr said

Those words worried both Kurt and Noah. Soon Kurt was being wheeled to x-ray the MRI machine. While Kurt was being tested Noah called Caleb

"Cal mom's being tested it looks bad" Noah said trying to keep the tears in check

"Dad I'm on my way Mike can look after the kids" Caleb said

When Caleb got there he found his dad, as soon as Noah saw his oldest son he broke in to tears collapsing in to Caleb's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

"What's going on dad?" Caleb asked as they waited for Kurt to come back.

"I don't know. He's had blood tests, x-rays, and an MRI. Now he's gone for a bone marrow examination." Noah said, trying to stop the tears.

"Daddy…" Caleb said worriedly. He hadn't realized that it was as serious as it seemed to be, but it must be if the doctors are doing all of these tests.

An hour later, Kurt was being wheeled back in to the room. He was still a little groggy from the anesthetic after the bone marrow exam.

"Princess how are you?" Noah asked taking Kurt's hand as he sat down next to his wife.

"Mmmm Noah…love you." Kurt mumbled as he fell back asleep. Caleb and Noah wanted to giggle at how loopy Kurt was with the mixture of anesthetic and painkillers in his system.

An hour later Kurt was waking up.

"Princess, how do you feel?" Noah asked. He was so worried. Noah hated seeing his beautiful wife lying in a hospital bed.

"Sore and still a bit sleepy." Kurt pouted he wanted to sleep, but he couldn't as two Drs. walked in to the room.

"This is Dr Ellie Masters from the oncology department." Dr Webster introduced.

"Oncology…" Noah repeated softly. Being a nurse in the hospital he knew the oncology department and what it treated.

"Yes. I'm sorry but we need to do some more tests." Dr. Masters said solemnly.

"Why?" Noah questioned, not wanting to believe what was going on. Kurt had been very quiet since the new doctor had come in.

"We've found some cancer cells and we need to determine what type of cancer." Dr. Masters said, shocking Noah and Kurt. Caleb had gone home to help his husband with his brothers and sisters.

"Cancer cells…" Kurt whispered looking up at Noah and breaking down. Noah grabbed Kurt and they cried in to each other's arms. The doctors left the couple to give them privacy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

A week later Noah and Kurt were in Dr. Masters office nervously waiting for the results of all the tests Kurt had taken.

"Morning Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman." Dr. Masters said as she came in. She was a redhead with a friendly face. She hated giving news like she was about to.

"Morning Dr. Masters." Noah greeted. Kurt hadn't said a lot over the weekend which worried Noah. Elizabeth the twins and Laura were staying with Caleb and Mike so they didn't worry.

"From all the tests we did, the cancer cells we found were Acute Myelogenous Leukemia. It's treatable with chemotherapy." Dr. Masters said as she sat down.

Kurt burst in to tears. He had, had cried a lot over the weekend. Noah had as well but never in front of Kurt.

"When do we start chemotherapy?" Noah asked he knew that the sooner they started the better the chances of it working.

"No." Kurt whispered. He didn't want to go through what his mother had gone through just to die at the end of it. Noah looked over at him alarmed.

"Kurt, please think of the kids, think of me, and think of everything we wanted to do together." Noah said.

"Noah do you think I don't want to fight? I remember what I mom went through. I can't do that to our family." Kurt said. He didn't want his own children to go through that.

"Kurt I love you. I need you and so do our children. We still have so much to do and see! We have to walk Elizabeth and Laura down the aisle. We have to watch Theo join the marines and Toby to be a successful author, and watch out grandsons grow up. Watch Davey become a racing car driver and winning all his races, and meeting Connor and all the other grandchildren we haven't met yet. They need their Mommy and their Nana. We all need you to fight for us! We need you." Noah said kneeing at Kurt's feet with tears rolling down his face.

Kurt sat and listened. He knew what Noah was saying was true. He looked in to the older man's eyes to see the fear and the love shining at him from the brown orbs that he had fallen in love with 19 years ago.

He turned to Dr. Masters and said the words that made Noah's heart race and happy tears fall from his eyes for the first time all weekend.

"When do we start chemotherapy?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

A week before Kurt's first chemotherapy session he and Noah had decided that they needed to tell the family that Kurt was ill. Kurt didn't want to, but he knew they had too.

First they told Caleb and Mike. Caleb cried and held Kurt tight. Mike hugged his mother-in-law, tears in his eye but trying to stay strong for Caleb. They just now had to tell Davey.

"Davey..." Caleb said as they walked in the living room where the little boy was playing with his cars on the race car track mat that his Nana and Grandpa had given him.

"Yes mommy?" Davey asked seeing his Nana and Grandpa but something was different. So he went to his Daddy sitting on his Daddy's lap.

"Davey we need to tell you something." Caleb said to the little boy. How were they going to tell him that his Nana might die?

"Daddy…" Davey said looking at his Daddy. He could see tears in everyone's eyes and he didn't like that everyone was sad.

"You know Nana hasn't been very well lately? Well Nana is going to be ill for a little bit longer and you will have to be careful and quiet for a while. But nana will get better." Noah said, taking Kurt's hand.

Davey jumped off his Daddy's lap hugged his Nana then ran to his room. When he came back, he handed Kurt the teddy bear that he hugged when he went to bed. Teddy always helped him when he was ill.

"Teddy will help make you feel better." Davey said, hoping that it worked. He didn't want his Nana ill. For the rest of their visit Davey quietly sat on his Nana's lap.

When the left, Davey made sure he left his teddy bear with his Nana, making Kurt cry. When they got home Elizabeth was making dinner with Theo, Toby and Laura in the living room doing homework.

"Lizzy, can we talk to you?" Noah said, sitting down at the table. Kurt sat next to him. At first Elizabeth was worried that she had done something wrong, but she thought back and realised she hadn't.

"Sure." Elizabeth said, sitting opposite her parents.

"Lizzy, Mom is ill." Noah said, wishing he didn't have to tell his beautiful children the news that their Mom was ill. He also didn't want his beautiful wife to go through this.

"Mommy?" Elizabeth asked sadly. She hadn't called Kurt that for a few years but hearing he was ill scared her.

"I have Leukemia." Kurt said, breaking down in to tears. Elizabeth ran around the table and hugged her Mom tightly.

"You are going to get through this." Elizabeth whispered in Kurt's ear hugging him as she let a few tears of her own fall. While they were hugging Noah left to get Theo, Toby, and Laura.

Soon the three youngest were in the kitchen worried about what why their Mom and older sister were crying.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Toby asked, sitting down in his chair with Theo and Laura sitting in theirs.

"Mommy is ill." Noah said trying to keep the tears at bay. He hated this. They normally wouldn't have to tell their kids that Kurt was ill but this was serious enough to tell them.

"How ill?" Toby asked seeing Davey's bear in his Mom's arms. The same bear never left his nephews arms.

"Very ill. So we will need to help your mother whenever possible." Noah said.

"Why does he have Davey's teddy?" Laura asked.

"Davey gave him to me to help me get better. And it will help. I am going to get better." Kurt said as he opened his arms for all of his family as they hugged in the kitchen. Crying and comforting each other making Kurt realise he did need to fight this to watch his beautiful family grow, marry, and live.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

A week after Noah and Kurt had told the family the bad news; it was time for Kurt's first treatment of chemotherapy. He didn't want to go but he knew to beat this he had to.

They left after the younger children had gone to school. Elizabeth had a day off so she could go with her parents. Noah had the day off as well. He had worked it out with Artie that he could have the day off whenever Kurt had a treatment day. Elizabeth was going along so she knew what to do when he had to work.

Soon Kurt was attached to the chemotherapy machine. Kurt could feel the anti-cancer drugs going through his system. He just hoped they worked and he could live his life.

He had his first treatment for an hour and half, and then all his other treatments would be an hour. He sat in the treatment room with his husband and his oldest daughter. He let the tears fall.

"Oh, Princess." Noah said soothingly as he grabbed Kurt's fragile hand in his own strong one. He hated seeing the tears fall from the beautiful blue/green eyes of his wife.

"Mommy, we are going to get through this. We are going to win this fight." Elizabeth said, wiping her Mom's tears away. She hated seeing her mother look so heartbroken. She knew that her Mom and Dad were keeping it together for her and her siblings; but she had heard them cry at night when her brothers and sister were in bed. They had to win this.

Both Noah and Kurt looked at their second oldest child. They thanked the heavens that they had been blessed with the special teenager that sat in front of them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

A week later, Dr. Masters let Kurt leave the hospital. He had spent the week throwing up because of all the chemicals that were circulating his body. He felt run down and horrible and he missed his own bed. He was glad he was going home.

Noah had taken the next few days off to help Kurt around the house. Elizabeth wanted to take time off school but Kurt and Noah wouldn't let her.

Noah got to Kurt's hospital room to see the smaller man sitting on the bed dressed and waiting for his husband.

"Morning Princess." Noah said as he walked in.

"Morning Noah. Can we get out of here please?" Kurt asked kissing Noah.

"Yes we can." Noah said getting Kurt's bag and helping the younger man off the bed.

Kurt was still a little weak from the chemotherapy and nearly a week of throwing up. So Noah helped him off the bed, held him as they walked to the car, helping Kurt in. Noah did up the smaller mans seatbelt kissing Kurt on the nose.

On the way home the car radio was on quietly while Kurt slept all the way home. Just being in Noah's presence made Kurt feel safe so he was able to sleep peacefully. When they got home Noah carried his princess, bridal style, in to the house. He placed him on the sofa, letting Kurt sleep.

Noah had found a recipe for chicken soup that he hoped would calm Kurt's stomach. So he went about making it while Kurt slept. He hated seeing Kurt as pale and weak as the younger man was at the moment, but he knew that it was the start of a long road but Kurt would get better.

When the soup was ready Kurt was still asleep. Noah walked in the living room kissing Kurt awake, making the smaller groan, the nap he had on the sofa was the first bit of decent sleep he had, had in a week.

They sat in the living room eating slowly, talking quietly about what Kurt had missed the week he had been in hospital.

"The kids miss you a lot." Noah said as he put their empty bowls on the coffee table. Pulling Kurt in his arms and laying the smaller man's head in his lap running his fingers through Kurt's hair. He wouldn't be able to do it soon so he would do every chance he got.

"I missed them as well. I missed you too." Kurt said falling asleep again. The way Noah was running his fingers through his hair was making him sleepy again.

Noah would have moved from under Kurt but he was quite happy to sit there with his wife's head in his lap.

An hour later Caleb and Davey let themselves in to the house. Caleb and Mike had told Davey that his Nana was coming home that day. The little boy insisted they go see him. He had also been told that his Nana would still be ill so he had to very quiet and play with his cars nicely.

When they got there they saw Kurt was sleeping so they quietly walked into the living room. Davey sat on the floor next to the sofa, wanting to be near his Nana while Caleb lowered himself in to the chair next to the sofa. He and his dad spoke quietly as Kurt slept.

Kurt woke slowly, hearing voices. He smiled as he saw his grandson sitting on the floor next to him. He slowly lifted his hand and ran it through Davey's hair, making the little boy jump. Davey turned his head and saw his Nana. Smiling he stood up, leaned over, and he hugged Kurt causing the other two occupants of the room to look up.

"Hi Mom. How do you feel?" Caleb asked as Kurt slowly sat up. Davey climbed up on to the sofa sitting next to his Nana, just cuddling.

"Better now I'm home." Kurt said snuggling into Noah as Davey snuggled into him.

The three adults talked for a while until the rest of the kids came home from school. Noah and Elizabeth had told them that morning that their Mom would be sore and tired, and they would have to be quiet until he felt better.

When the kids did come home, Davey was asleep against his Nana, and Kurt was resting his eyes. Elizabeth had walked her brothers and sister home from school so she could remind them that they had to be careful and quiet around their Mom for a little bit.

Theo, Toby, and Laura went over to the coffee table. They sat down and started their homework straight away. They could see their Mom was sleeping, and they didn't want to disturb him.

Elizabeth kissed her dad and brother hello before going in to the kitchen to start dinner. She knew that her Mom would mostly likely be having some more of the soup her Dad had made.

She went in to the living room to see if Mike would be coming for dinner. Caleb said that he and Davey would be going home, so Elizabeth started to wake her nephew.

"Davey, it's time to go home." she said softly, as she woke the little boy up; trying not to wake her Mom as well.

"No! I wanna stay with Nana!" Davey mumbled as he snuggled closer to his Nana.

"Davey it's time to go home. We'll come back tomorrow." Caleb said as Elizabeth carried the crying little boy out to the car. Caleb being nearly 8 months pregnant he couldn't carry his son.

Elizabeth went back in to the living room to find Laura drawing Theo playing on is handheld games console, and Theo reading a book. Her Mom and Dad were on the sofa still.

"Princess, I'm going to help Lizzy with dinner." Noah said, standing up and kissing Kurt on the head. He walked in to the kitchen. He hugged his daughter for being such a big help already and it was only be week one.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9  
>a month later Kurt was starting to feel better. He had regained most of his energy and had stopped throwing up. However, he was due back at the hospital the following day, so he knew his regained energy would be gone.<p>

This time, however, he didn't need to stay in the hospital for as long. So he wouldn't miss his kids or Noah for as long as he had last time. The morning he was due back at the hospital he had breakfast with his family.

"Good morning Princess. Are you ready for today?" Noah asked as he walked in the kitchen.

"No." Kurt said truthfully as he accepted the kiss.

Soon the children had gone to school. Ever since Kurt and Noah had told the younger children they had been quiet, which was unusual for them. Noah had taken them to school the first day of Kurt's treatment before returning home to take Kurt to the hospital. And he told the teachers what was going on. So they could keep an eye on the children.

When Kurt and Noah got to the hospital they were taken to the treatment room. When he was attached to the machine and had been for a few minutes Dr. Masters came in.

"Good morning Kurt, Noah." she said sitting next to them. They had dropped the formalities when she had seen Kurt throw up for the 5th time of the day the last time he had been there.

"Morning Ellie." they replied. She needed to talk about bone marrow treatment which they needed to do soon.

They talked about the other treatments now that he had started his chemotherapy. After an hour on the machine, and the chemicals pumped through his system again, he was done. He had to stay for another hour before he could leave though.

When he was given the ok to leave, he got up slowly. He could feel his energy slipping away as he walked, and he could feel the nausea creeping up on him. In the car the radio was down low and he slept hoping to keep his stomach contents until he got home.

Again, Noah carried his Princess in to the house and gently laid him down on the sofa with a bucket next to it, in case Kurt lost the battle with his stomach. He then draped a blanket over his small frame.

Caleb, Mike, and Davey came around soon after they got home. They had tried to tell Davey that they couldn't visit, but the little boy had begged and pleaded. So the relented and told him they would go around for an hour, only an hour, as Nana would be too ill to play.

Caleb was due any day. When he had the baby he wouldn't be able to see his Mom until the baby was a bit older. So he was secretly pleased that Davey had begged and pleaded.

All through their visit Kurt slept, not waking up at all. When they left Davey kissed his Nana, but didn't make a fuss as they left. He may have only been 2 ½ but he could see that his Nana was ill. And he wanted his Nana better so they could bake and play again.

When the other kids came home Toby was crying and Theo was angry. Luckily Laura had a play date and wouldn't see her twin brothers like this. Elizabeth was trying to calm them both down as they walked through the door.

"Theo, Toby what's wrong?" Noah asked as he saw his twins coming in. One with tears and the other angry.

"Is Mommy going to d-die?" Toby asked sobbing. The school bullies had been picking on him at lunch; saying that his Mom was going to die and that he deserved to die because his Mom was a man and was married to a man. Theo had heard it and had got in to trouble for punching the bully.

"Toby, where did you hear that pumpkin?" Noah asked. They had tried to keep that possibility from the younger children.

"Tommy at school." Theo said. He had been angry when he had heard from their friends what the bully had said to the younger twin.

Kurt had heard what the rest of his family was saying in the kitchen. He slowly made his way in to the kitchen to talk to his youngest sons

"Theo, Toby come here." Kurt said as he walked slowly. Sitting down at the table he held his arms open. Theo and Toby went to him and carefully hugged their mother.

"Pumpkin's I will get through this and I will live. I have to just to see the wonderful things you are going to do with your lives. Don't listen to Tommy. He doesn't know what he is talking about. Theo, stop punching people. Toby, promise me you won't listen to Tommy anymore. I will get through this." Kurt said as Elizabeth and Noah made dinner.

They knew that Kurt wouldn't be eating with them. So as soon as Theo and Toby were ok he would either be going to bed or back to the sofa to rest.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

A week later, Kurt was in bed lying down after he had spent the night throwing up. Noah had got the kids up and ready for school so Kurt could sleep a little longer.

When he woke up Kurt went to shower, hoping that it would make him feel better. While he was washing his hair and rinsing the shampoo out he saw hair, and a lot of it, washing down the drain.

When the shampoo was rinsed out he ran his fingers through his hair. He came away with a handful of hair. He knew this would happen, so he didn't know why he was crying. He finished his shower, headed in to the bedroom, and sat on the bed in his towel.

After all the kids were at school Noah went upstairs to see if Kurt wanted anything to eat. Noah had got up every time Kurt threw up, but he wasn't as tired since he was used to late nights when working the night shift at the hospital. When he got to the room he saw Kurt just sitting on the bed with tears rolling down his face and a handful full of hair.

"Princess, you need to get to dressed." Noah said gently, getting the sweatpants and t shirt that Kurt had started to wear. His normal clothes were no longer comfortable on his sore skin. Kurt's skin had started to get dry and his clothes rubbed on it making it sore.

"My hair." Kurt sobbed. This was the worst part of this whole illness, losing his hair. He had always prided himself on his hair. It was his one of his best features and he didn't want to lose it.

Noah helped him get dressed then held the smaller man as he cried.

"Princess just think of the scarves you'll be able to design and wear!" Noah said hoping to stop the tears. Kurt slowly stopped crying and thought about Noah had said.

"Scarves?" Kurt asked almost shyly.

"Yes Princess, scarves." Noah said almost laughing at the way that Kurt's eyes lit up at the thought of the scarves he could design and wear. Noah was happy he could help Kurt find a small bright side to this side effect of his illness.

"How about on the weekend I take the girls and go get you things for you scarves? That way you and the boys can have some mother and sons time." Noah asked hoping to keep the light in his Princess' eyes.

Theo and Toby were still being picked on by the school bully even though their teacher had, had a word with Tommy. The bully continued picking on the twins. So Noah and Kurt had decided that Kurt would try and spend as much time with them as he could, to show that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Yes please." Kurt said, kissing his thoughtful husband. He was already so bored, so making his scarves would hopefully make his boredom go away.

Laura was still very young, so she didn't understand what was going on and neither did her friends. So she wasn't being picked on as much. She knew that Mommy was ill but he would get better.

Noah and Kurt spent the day relaxing. Even though Kurt sill felt a little nauseous he didn't throw up. Noah spent the day studying while Kurt designed his scarves in one of his many sketch books.

Noah spent all day looking after his Princess. Just like he had for the last 19 years; he liked looking after Kurt. He just hoped he got another 19 years and more to do it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Every day for the next week, Kurt woke up with hair on his pillow. This caused him to spend an hour in the bathroom crying before Noah talked him out by telling that he would still love the smaller man when he had no hair and that he was still beautiful.

On Saturday, Noah took the girls to the mall so they could get the material for the scarves and things Kurt and the family could make them special with. Kurt had said during the week that he wanted everyone in the family to customize one of his scarves. Noah knew that their children would love doing it.

Kurt walked in to the living room to find his twins watching their Saturday morning cartoons. The twins had their own personalities but the same Saturday morning cartoons were liked by both. So there were never any fights.

"Morning pumpkins!" Kurt said, sitting down on the sofa and smiling as both twins ran to him. They sat next to him on the sofa for a cuddle. They had missed their Mommy.

Their Dad had told them that their Mom was losing his hair. So they weren't too shocked when they saw him. They hadn't seen a lot of their Mom in the past week. Kurt was always still sleeping when they got up for school and usually in bed when they got home. So they were very pleased that they were having a Mommy and twins day.

"Morning Mommy!" they said together cheerfully, as they cuddled on the sofa. When they were told that they were having the Mommy and twins day, they had got together and decided what they wanted to do with their Mom. The one thing they wanted most was to bake chocolate chip cookies.

"So what shall we do today?" Kurt asked. He was enjoying the hug they were having on the sofa. It didn't take any energy which was good because Kurt didn't have a lot of it.

"Do you feel well enough to help us bake some cookies?" Toby asked. He liked baking and he wanted to be a chef with his own cook book out one day.

"Yes and no. How about you two can do everything you can without my help, and I'll watch? Mommy doesn't have a lot of energy today, but that won't stop us from having fun." Kurt said. Kurt had missed baking with his children as much as they had missed it.

Soon they were in the kitchen. Theo and Toby were carefully weighing and mixing so they didn't make a lot of mess so Kurt didn't have to worry about cleaning up. The only things Kurt had to do were putting the oven on, putting the dough in, and taking it out. Kurt loved that his boys at how thoughtful they were.

When Noah and the girls got back from the mall, the cookies were baked and cooling and the twins and Kurt were watching the Toy Story trilogy on the sofa cuddled up again.

Noah could tell that they had, had a good day and that the twins had enjoyed the day with their Mommy. Truth be told, he had liked spending the day with his girls. Caleb may have been his first born but Elizabeth and Laura were Daddies little girls.

_Earlier at the mall_

Noah drove to the mall to spend the day with his girls and he was looking forward to it.

"Dad…how is Mom doing?" Elizabeth asked as they drove to the mall. She knew that Kurt was throwing up in the night after the latest chemo session and he had very little energy.

Noah looked in the review mirror to see if Laura was listening but she had head out her newest book. She was just like Toby, always had her head in a book or drawing like her Mommy.

"His hair has started to fall out." Noah said, trying not to cry.

"Is that the reason for the shopping trip?" Elizabeth asked. For the rest of the drive Noah told her of his idea for the scarves and Kurt's wish. Elizabeth smiled. Her dad could be so thoughtful sometimes.

_Present time_

Noah smiled at the site of Kurt and the twins watching movies and the smell of fresh cookies on the air. It was like Kurt had never gotten cancer. But the shopping bags in his hand reminded him that his Princess was ill, and he could lose him so easily. Noah wiped that thought out of his head. He wasn't going to lose his Princess. They were going to have many, many years together!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

On the following Sunday, Kurt spent the day with the girls while Noah and the twins were at Theo and Toby's little league game. Kurt hated missing the games, but his weakened immune system wouldn't let him go.

Truth be told it was a blessing in disguise as Elizabeth had a winter formal soon. Kurt always made her dresses. Just because he was ill didn't mean he was going to miss out on that.

So Kurt and the girls designed the dress and planned when they would go and get the material for it. When Noah brought the twins home, after taking them out for celebratory ice cream, they found Kurt napping on the sofa. Laura was drawing at the coffee table while Elizabeth had started dinner.

Elizabeth had taken over most of the cooking since their Mom's diagnosis not that she minded. She, like the rest of Puckerman children, enjoyed cooking.

She hadn't told a lot of people about her Mom, expect her best friend. Who was there when needed, just to hold Elizabeth as she cried at how weak and ill her Mother was getting. She had to stay strong for her younger brothers and her sister. So she didn't cry in front of them. She only allowed herself to cry in the glee room at school, away from prying eyes.

The door opened letting Mike and Davey in to the house. They hadn't seen Caleb or his family for a couple of weeks since Caleb had recently given birth to their second son Connor Kurt Puckerman-Chang or CK. When Davey had heard that his Daddy was going to see his Nana and Grandpa he was excited. He begged, pleaded, and pulled his puppy dog eyes until his Daddy said that he could come as well.

"Hey Mike, Davey…how's Caleb?" Noah asked as his son-in-law and grandson came in to the living room.

"He's good, CK is growing so fast. We brought pictures for Kurt." Mike said as he placed his son gently on the sofa next to his Nana. Davey quickly snuggled up next to his Nana and had his nap. He had tried, and succeeded, to stay awake long enough so he sleep next to his Nana. The little boy had missed coming round to see his Nana and Grandpa but he knew that he couldn't because he had had a cold.

The same cold that CK had given his family. The whole Puckerman-Chang family had gotten the cold from the small baby, but was now over it. They had thought that they would be all right to visit Kurt.

Little did they know, that while Kurt and Davey slept, it was slowly working its way from Davey into Kurt and his weakened immune system.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

A few days later, Kurt had the cold that had the entire Puckerman-Chang family off work and preschool. But with Kurt's immune system the way it was, he had it ten times worse than his son, grandsons, and son-in-law.

By Thursday, Kurt's fever was so high Noah was contemplating taking Kurt to the hospital. But Kurt, being as stubborn as he is, didn't want to go. The decision was taken out of Kurt's hands when Noah couldn't wake the smaller man from the nap he was having on the sofa.

"Princess, you've been asleep a long time and the kids will be home soon." Noah said. He knew that Kurt liked spending as much time with the children when he could.

Noah went to get a drink for Kurt, who lately had, had an unquenchable thirst and was always drinking water and fruit juice. He was trying to make sure that he didn't get dehydrated.

"Princess…" Noah tried again as he walked back in to the living room. He found Kurt still sleeping on the sofa.

"Kurt…?" Noah said cautiously. He checked Kurt's temperature and pulse. When he found a pulse he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Please Kurt wake up!" Noah said, shaking the smaller man; trying to wake him up. Kurt groaned at being woken up as he gained consciousness, but he didn't open his eyes. In the end Noah rang for the paramedics.

He rang Mike as he waited. His son-in-law was still on paternity leave with CK. He asked Mike to come around and to look after the kids when they got in from school. He knew Elizabeth would be able to look after the younger kids, but he knew their oldest daughter would worry.

Kurt ended up spending 10 days in the hospital, recovering from the cold. During the 10 days that Kurt was in the hospital Noah never left his side. Kurt had been unconscious for 4 of those days. And on the 8th day Kurt was well enough to have his next round of chemotherapy.

During his stay he hadn't seen his kids. They had all caught the cold from the Puckerman-Chang's when they stayed with their brother while their Mom was in hospital. Kurt missed his kids, but he knew he would be going home soon so he would be able to see them then. Noah had caught it too, but he refused to leave Kurt's side. So until the cold went away he sat next to his wife with a mask on so Kurt wouldn't get any sicker.

Kurt's hospital room was filled with homemade cards and pictures that his children and grandson had drawn and made for him to get better. It helped every time Noah left for an hour to go home and shower and to let know the family know that their Mommy was doing better. He would come back with more pictures and cards.

Kurt had begun to worry about if the kids were coping well with him being ill. He knew that he would have to talk to each of his children to make sure that they knew he would be fine. Noah had told them that if they felt ill they would have to go stay with Caleb and Mike so their Mom didn't get ill. The twins and Laura cried, thinking that they were being punished. So Kurt knew that he would have to talk to them when he got home.

Soon Kurt was on his way home. He had spent an extra day in the hospital after his chemotherapy, so he was slow. All of his energy had left him. While he was hospital, the last of his hair had fallen out leaving him as bald as the day he was born.

While he was getting over his cold in the hospital, his children had made him scarves. So he had something to wear now that he lost all of his hair. Kurt was still upset about his hair loss, but he knew that it would grow back thicker once he was well again.

When he got home the children were still at school but were due back very soon. So he didn't have to wait too long to talk to them. Well the younger ones at least. Elizabeth knew what was going on and she understood.

When the children got home, Kurt was resting his eyes on the sofa while Noah was making dinner. Even though he was cooking dinner he would go check on Kurt every now and then.

"Mommy!" the twins and Laura shouted excitedly as they saw Kurt on the sofa. They had missed their Mommy so much. Soon Kurt had a twin either side of him and Laura snuggled on his lap. Elizabeth came in and kissed her Mom. Then she went to the kitchen to hug her Dad.

"Hi Dad. How is Mom doing he looks like he's a little better?" she asked her father. She, like the rest of her siblings, was anxious for her mother to be healthy again.

"He's doing a little better. He is still pretty weak from the cold and new round of chemo though." Noah replied cautiously. He didn't want to further worry his daughter.

Back on the sofa Kurt, the twins, and Laura were chatting happily.

"Mommy we're glad your back we missed you so much." Toby said, hugging his Mom as tight as he dared.

"Mommy, Mommy look at this. I drew it for you today in school!" cried Laura excitedly. She dug in her small backpack and took out a piece of paper. She handed it to her mother proudly. When Kurt opened it he saw a crayon drawing of him and Laura sitting at a table having a tea party. Just like the ones they used to have before Kurt had been diagnosed. At the top, in Laura's childish handwriting, it read "Mommy and Me". Kurt could feel the tears welling in his eyes as he looked at the drawing.

"Oh Sweet Pea, I love it. Thank you so much." Kurt said as he pulled her into a hug. He let a few stray tears leave his eyes before pulling himself together. He knew he had to talk to the three youngest children then and there about the seriousness of his condition.

"Theo, Toby, Laura…there's something we need to talk about…"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

"Mommy" Toby asked the younger twin was worried that they were going to lose their mom like they lost Grandpa Burt. They didn't want lose their mom like they hadn't wanted to lose their grandpa Burt. Toby had heard their parents and older sister talking so he looked up what was wrong with their mommy and knew that he could die.

Before Kurt could say anything else Toby ripped himself from the sofa and Kurt's arms and ran to his room in tears. Theo and Laura were confused as Toby hadn't told them what was going on. Noah looked out of the kitchen to see his youngest son run upstairs.

Noah and Elizabeth hadn't told Kurt that they were worried about Toby, who hadn't been sleeping and eating very little since Kurt was diagnosed. Everyone had tried to talk to him telling the youngest boy in the family of 7 that their mom was going to survive and see him being a world famous chef with many best selling cook books to his name.

Noah made is way upstairs to try and talk to Toby but the little had locked himself in his room, so Noah left him to calm down or until Kurt was ready to talk to him.

Kurt sat on the sofa with tears rolling down his face as he watched his youngest son run away, he knew that it was hard for his family but he didn't know how hard it had been on Toby the most emotional of the youngest children.

"Mommy what's wrong with Toby" Laura asked sliding off Kurt's lap and sat next to him in Toby's place.

"I don't know sweet pea, now I need to talk to you and your brother" Kurt tried again

So over the next half an hour Kurt told them as much he could, he knew that he had to keep it simple for Laura but he knew if they weren't told what was going on they would cause a fuss and being so well behaved children Kurt and Noah didn't want that.

When they were done it was time for dinner so Laura and Theo went to wash their hands and sit at the table, however Toby didn't come down and Kurt was feeling hungry so he just sat on the sofa for a little bit until he had enough energy to walk up the stairs.

It had got to the point where Noah had to carry him up and down stairs and he was beginning to hate it, the no energy bit not the being carried by his strong husband.

When he got upstairs to Toby's room he knocked calling Toby's name, when Toby heard it was his mom he opened the door straight away knowing that Kurt had little energy.

Kurt walked in to the room that was typically Toby, there were books everywhere, just like Caleb's had been when he was the same age they hadn't needed to paint the room as the many books were the perfect colour and decoration for the little bookworm.

Kurt lay down on the bed opening his arms for Toby who reluctantly la down beside him and hugged carefully but tightly as if Kurt would disappear if the smaller boy let go.

"Toby why did you run away" Kurt asked as he ran his fingers through Toby's hair

"Because I know what's wrong and I know how you could die like Grandpa Burt and leave us and I don't want you to leave" Toby cried

"Toby, how did you find out" Kurt asked trying not to panic

"I heard lizzy and daddy" Toby whispered he didn't want to get in to trouble for eavesdropping

"Pumpkin what did you do" Kurt asked worried, Toby had a habit of looking up information and making himself ill. Kurt started to get angry but not at the small boy next to him at his husband and oldest daughter for not telling him that Toby was worrying again, the last time it happened was when one of his class mates parents had split up, the then 6 year old had worried himself ill thinking that his mommy and daddy were going to split up as well until Kurt and Noah proved to him that they weren't and they never would.

"I looked it up" Toby whispered and then started to cry he didn't want to lose his mom he was so worried that he would he had stopped sleeping in case Kurt never woke up and Toby couldn't say good bye and he hadn't been hungry just like his mommy so he stopped eating.

"Pumpkin I know what you read was scary but I am getting better, Ellie my doctor is the best in the state and she knows what she's doing. I am going to get better and I am going to grow old and see your children" Kurt said hugging and kissing his son on the head.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Over the following week, Toby stuck to Kurt like glue when he wasn't at school. He did this to make sure that Kurt was getting better like his Mom had said he was.

One day, after school, Toby had gone on to the hospital website and found Kurt's doctor. He then researched Dr. Ellie Masters. He found that Kurt was telling the truth and that Dr. Ellie was the best in the state. This information made Toby feel better.

Slowly, as Kurt's appetite returned so did Toby's. The younger boy also slowly started to sleep regularly again. All of this because he knew his Mom was slowly but surely getting better and would see his children and grandchildren.

Over the next few months, Kurt had 4 more chemotherapy sessions. He then had another bone marrow examination to see if he needed a transplant or if he was in remission. It had been a year since Kurt had been diagnosed, everyone had, had a birthday.

Some parties Kurt had energy and some he didn't. For the twins 11th birthday they refused a party. They instead decided to wait for the results of Kurt's hopefully last bone marrow examination the following week. They said that they would have a party when Kurt was all clear, as a double celebration.

A week after the twin's birthday it was time for Kurt's appointment. He had to have a bone marrow examination every few months. And every time he had one the entire family went to the hospital with Noah and Kurt.

The entire family was waiting in the waiting room as Noah and Kurt were in Kurt's hospital room. They all waited anxiously while Dr. Masters got the results. Caleb and Mike had brought both of their boys, seeing as Kurt hadn't met CK. As soon the results came saying Kurt was in remission then he would meet CK for the first time.

The family watched as Dr. Masters walked towards the room where their parents were waiting. It had been an hour since Kurt had, had the exam and it had been the longest hour of the family's life. She went in to the room, shutting the door behind her. Soon the entire family heard Noah shouting 'YES!'. Hearing this, Caleb, Mike, and Elizabeth smiled and started to cry. The younger children were confused at the tears and their Dad shouting from the room.

Soon Dr. Masters came out of the room, leaving the door open. Caleb quickly handed CK to Mike, rushed to the doctor, and hugged her tightly. As soon as Caleb let go, he ran in to the room where he his Mom and Dad were hugging happily. He hadn't seen his parents in months. He hugged them and cried along with them; he had missed his parents.

Soon the entire family was in the room hugging and crying.

"I take it your in remission." Mike said as he held CK. The squirming little boy was eager to be held by Nana. He may have only been 1 year old, and he may not have understood much at that age, but his brother and parents had told him about his Nana. And one thing he knew was that his Nana gave good hugs.

Noah smiled at the sight of his wife and their grandson meeting for the first time. Kurt was in shock and was silently crying as his sons and daughters sat around the room. Soon he had his arms full of CK.

"Hello little man. Aren't you a cutie pie?" Kurt said as he settled CK on his lap and started to hug the little boy. CK settled instantly as his Nana gave him a hug for the first time.

Kurt had to stay the night at the hospital, so Noah and the children went home. When they arrived home they got the house ready for the party that they had all been planning for nearly a year.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16 + epilogue

The day that Kurt was allowed home, Noah left Caleb and the now 17 year old Elizabeth in charge of their siblings. They and the rest of the family got the house ready for the double celebration of Kurt being in remission and Theo and Toby's 11th birthday.

They had left it family members only since Kurt was still a little weak from his last chemotherapy session and his last bone marrow exam. The twins didn't mind not having a party with their friends; they were just glad that their Mom was in remission and would be better as soon as the chemicals left his system for the last time.

By the time Noah and Kurt walked in to the house, all of their children, their son-in-law, and their two grandsons were waiting for them. Soon Kurt was settled on the sofa with Caleb on one side and Davey on his sons lap. Toby was on the other side while Kurt held CK on his lap. Now that the little boy had met his Nana he, like Davey, didn't want to leave.

Davey would have been jealous of his little brother sitting on his Nana's lap, but he was sat on his Mommy's. He was also sitting next to Nana so he was happy. Toby, on the other side of Kurt, didn't care about the birthday presents sitting on the coffee table for him and his brother. He already had the greatest present ever; his Mom was healthy again and in remission.

All the through the day, CK and Davey didn't leave their Nana's side. The person on Kurt's other side, however, always changed after an hour. While they were getting the house ready, the children had come up with the plan that everyone would get an hour to sit next to their Mom. Then their Dad would sit next to him for the rest of the night.

Elizabeth had told Noah their plan and he teared up at how grown up their children were being. All through Kurt's illness, Elizabeth and Noah had become even closer than they had been. She had been the only one, besides Caleb, that he could talk to, and he would never forget that.

So after all the children had sat with their Mom for the hour that they were allotted, Noah sat next to his wife. He kept kissing his cheek and holding the hand that wasn't keeping CK on his lap, for the rest of the night.

"So Princess how does it feel to be in remission?" Noah asked quietly, as Davey and CK had a nap in their Mom's and Nana's arms, respectfully. All the other children were in the garden playing with the new soccer ball that Theo had got for their birthday. Mike was with them leaving Caleb, Kurt, and Noah inside with the two smallest members of the family.

"I don't think it's sunk in yet." Kurt said as looked at his husband and saw Noah's red rimmed eyes. He began to worry that Noah had been crying, so he lifted his hand and ran his finger under his husband's eyes as a tear dropped.

"I love you Noah. I don't think I would have made it this past year without you." Kurt said as he pulled Noah towards him and kissed him with all the love and gratefulness that he put in to the kiss.

Epilogue - 8 months later

After 8 months of being in remission Kurt had his appetite and his energy back. He could now run around after his grandsons again. His hair was back as well, however this time it was thicker. As soon as it was all back Noah spent an hour before they went to bed that night, just running his fingers through his wife's luxurious locks.

Caleb and Mike were expecting another little boy, and he was due in 3 months. Davey was now 3 ½ and CK was nearly 2. They had decided that they wanted their family all close in age so they would be close.

Elizabeth was looking at colleges. She hadn't told her family what she wanted to do when she got there, but she had decided while her Mom was ill that she wanted to become a doctor specialising in oncology. She wanted look after other people's moms and dads when they were going through the same as her Mom and Dad. She had seen both sides of how cancer affects a family and she wanted to help and support not only the survivor but their families as well.

Theo was on his school's soccer team and had helped them win many matches. Toby still liked to bake with his Mom, but recently Kurt had only had to watch and sort the oven out for the little baker. He also wasn't getting bullied as much either. In fact he and Tommy had started to become friends, after Toby took over some cookies that he had baked.

Laura had taken up dance classes and dreamed of becoming a professional dancer, and she was good. Noah and Theo, as a bonding experience, had to build a few trophy cases for all the trophy's that Laura had won. Even more amazing, she even had a Juilliard scout at one of her recitals and she now had a scholarship ready and waiting for her when she started to look at colleges in 10 ½ years.

Now Noah and Kurt were even more loving and passionate. The fact that they could have been parted before their time brought it home that they had live life to the fullest. They made love every night, slowly and passionately. They went out every day that Noah wasn't working. It didn't matter what they did as long they were together.


End file.
